The Ruling Power
by Mr-Incredulous
Summary: What's happening in Mericanada after the Great White? Based on the Obernewtyn Chronicles by Isobelle Carmody.


****

Author's Notes: Though this story does not take place at Obernewtyn itself, or make use of any associated characters, it _is_ set in the 'universe' of the Ober Chronicles. I would just like to point out that anything even loosely Obernewtyn Chronicles related is Isobelle Carmody's property, not mine. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review, all criticism is more than welcome!

****

Chapter One: Prelude to a Surprising Discovery

I felt a bloodfly land on my exposed forearm and swatted it involuntarily. I'd heard visiting Midlanders curse the tiny parasites in at least a hundred different and very creative ways, but they were simply a part of daily life for a boy who'd grown up in Southern Mayde. That people complained about a harmless bug when there were much larger and more dangerous parasites infesting the territories – a grimly amusing thought, and one that drew my focus back to where it belonged. I looked up and saw the sun hanging ominously over the western ridge. Running out of daylight was starting to look like a real possibility, and I felt a surge of annoyance. Patience had never been one of my virtues.

'Zaal! Have you found them yet?' I sent for the third time in two minutes. 'I can feel them getting closer.'

'Kristyun always hurrying. Calm/wait.' 

His tone was like that of a father who is quickly losing patience with his child, and I laughed in spite of myself. 'You're right; I will wait for your sending, but please…'

'No need. Funaga are below. Look now.'

A sigh of relief escaped me as I focused my thoughts and sent them flying through the treetops and out over the densely wooded valley. It took only a moment to locate Zaal above a bend in the river and mesh with him. Instantly, the world below me was brought sharply into hyper-focus. It never ceased to amaze me just how good Zaal's eyesight was. He sensed my thought and muttered something derisive about funaga being blind, but I was already concentrating on the scene beneath me. Time was of the essence not just due to the setting sun, but also because this sort of mind-mesh was horribly taxing, and I needed to retain as much of my energy as I could for the coming minutes. 

This was the group we had been waiting for all afternoon – Lord Axon's men, returning up the river from his new research site at Foxcroft. I quickly counted heads…two Engineers driving a slow-moving wagon and two mounted Militiamen riding before them. Only four, just as I'd thought. Good. 'They've nearly reached our tree, Zaal. Meet me there.' I sent before disengaging from him.

Gathering up my pack and firestaff, I began to make my way down the slope as quietly as I could. I had already ascertained that none of the men were strong enough to break through even my most feeble mental cloak, so they wouldn't be able to sense my presence – a useless advantage if they heard me sneaking down to the river-path. Each footfall was carefully measured to avoid the dry leaves and twigs littering the forest floor. It was slow going, but the tree we had chosen was only a short distance away. Zaal was waiting there for me.

'Finally!' he sent in mock exasperation. 'Thought maybe you had lost yourself/forgotten way.'

'Perhaps you will teach me how to fly one of these days.' I turned my attention away from the sleek grey falcon and studied the immediate area one more time, reassuring myself that I had chosen the perfect location for our ambush. The river-path at this point narrowed dramatically, leaving just enough room between the riverbank and the tree line for a single wagon to pass through. I checked the tree, a twenty-foot pine that overhung the path, to make sure I would be able to knock it over. I had carefully chopped two-thirds of the way through its trunk an hour ago. Satisfied, I crouched down behind a large, leafy fern and tried to relax.

'Ready, Kristyun. They come!' Zaal sent as he took off and sped toward the trees on the other side of the river. He would be able to watch and get away with a message if anything went wrong. I strained my ears and sure enough, after a few moments, I heard the sounds of plodding hooves and creaking wooden wheels coming from just around the bend to my left. I took several deep breaths to help clear my mind and sharpen my focus. An energy release of this size required preparation.

Suddenly they emerged on the path in front of me, mounted Militiamen first, followed by the Engineers' wagon. I knew it would be futile to try contacting their horses – all of the Lord's animals were drugged and tampered with to close their minds – so I kept my full concentration on the tree, instead. My mind reached out and wrapped itself around the trunk, forcing itself into every crack and dent of the rough bark, creating a path for the power I would use to push it into the road. The Ruling power, or my own particular manifestation of it.

They were getting close now, and I was strongly tempted to simply drop the pine on the heads of the Militiamen. I could not, however, bring myself to harm the horses, though a part of me said that I would probably be putting them out of their misery. I watched the armed guards ride by completely unaware that I hid in the brush less than ten feet away from them. I forced myself to wait. They were almost clear…just another second, and…

A splintering _crash_ echoed up through the valley as I unleashed a massive barrage of my own Ruling power straight at the tree, sending it smashing across the river-path. I had timed the felling perfectly to cut the Militiamen and Engineers off from each other, but I knew that I needed to move quickly if I wanted to take full advantage of my divide-and-conquer strategy. With efficient, long-practiced movements I grabbed the barrel of my firestaff with both hands and leveled the support stalk on my right shoulder. Armed, I burst out onto the path to the right of the fallen pine, directly behind the surprised Militiamen.

Fighting isn't just about who has the greatest physical prowess. It's also about who can most effectively analyze their situation at a glance and execute an appropriate response to that situation. It has to be nearly instinctive. In that sense, I was aware mainly of two things as I skidded to a stop on the river-path. One, that the Militiaman closest to me still had his back turned; and two, that the other was attempting to aim a bolt-launcher at my chest. Chances were that the deadly bolt was forged of still-tainted metal – a mere flesh wound would probably end my life, though not for a while. I decided that I'd rather not take my chances. The man was obviously shocked at my appearance, not being used to finding young men with firestaffs in the deep wilderness, and I took the opportunity his moment of pure incredulity gave me.

I set my feet in a firm, wide stance and trained the barrel of my firestaff in the Militiaman's general direction. Precise aiming wasn't as important as being the first to fire, at the moment. Closing my right eye, I depressed the trigger bar. Almost instantly I heard the familiar soft click which indicated a spark, followed by a raucous boom, and felt the weapon snap back hard. My shot caught him in the right side of his chest just as he pulled the trigger of his own weapon, but his bolt sailed harmlessly into the trees behind me. He let out a wet croaking sound – lung hit, I thought with morbid approval – and toppled backwards off his horse, who bolted down the river in terror. By this time, the second Militiaman had turned his horse broadside to me and drawn a wicked looking longsword. I saw no hesitation in _his_ face as he raised it for a killing blow. To say I didn't have time to reload my firestaff was an absurd understatement, so I did the only thing I could think of. Gripping the barrel of my weapon like I would hold an axe handle, I lifted the support stalk off my shoulder and swung it around hard. The stalk came up inside his descending sword arm and caught the Militiaman viciously on the side of the head with a sickening thud. He sat senselessly as his horse, too, bolted down the path away from me, but somehow he managed to stay upright in his saddle. Calmly, I reloaded my firestaff and put a carefully measured shot into his back. He couldn't be allowed to survive and make a report.

As I turned back to face the fallen pine and the Engineer wagon waiting for me on the other side, I felt something push against my mind. All at once I sensed Zaal breaking into my thoughts. 'Zaal, what's the…'

'Lie down, Kristyun!'

His demand was so strange that I paused stupidly for a moment. 'What are you talking about?'

'MUST LIE DOWN! Now! NOW!' he sent so violently it stung.

I didn't understand what was going on, but the bird sounded manic, so I did as he said. Dropping my firestaff, I hit the dirt face down with my arms and legs splayed out.

Just barely in time to save my life.


End file.
